The Twice Bless Children
by Maggie Doyle
Summary: Here it is! the sequel to Their TRUE Love Life. Piper is pregnant after losing her first child in the womb. When she is to go to the heavens to have her knew baby what will the Crone plan?
1. The Twice Bless Children

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this  
  
story.  
  
A/N: here's the sequel. Guess what, you have to put up with me LONGER! Well, hope you like it. Yes, it will have a BIG twist. Guess what it is. Ha! You can't.  
  
Piperandleofanalways- thanks for reviewing! One of my most loyalest reviewers.  
  
Tape- one of my most loyal reviewer, thank you. I am a Queen! Yay! Okay, shutting up now.  
  
Bblueberry26- thanks! I love your reviews. They are in almost every chapter. Hehe.  
  
Robyn1212- thanks for reviewing. You are very sweet.  
  
AN: school is OUT!! So I will be able to add more now. Everyone have a party!  
  
On with the NEW story.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige, down here NOW!" Piper yelled. She had just tripped over a remote controller. Paige came from upstairs. She quickly, but loudly came stomping down the stairs. "Paige, headache!" Piper said. "Oh. sorry honey," Paige said. "Piper, what?" Phoebe asked from the doorway. She had a look, she was annoyed, and Paige picked up. "You two won't stop leaving stuff everywhere! I just tripped. That could KILL the baby!" Piper screamed. Ever since she found out she was pregnant; she had been to worry about losing another baby. She would die if she did. "Oh Piper, you worry too." Phoebe was cut off. "Piper, I am so sorry. You should try to be more careful," Paige said, going towards Piper to wrap her in a hug. "Okay, need to breath." "Phoebe!" Paige harshly whispered. "What?" Phoebe said from the doorframe. Paige eyed Phoebe and then Piper. "I got to go," Phoebe said. "But. she'll become a workaholic soon," Paige said. "Too late," Piper mumbled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crone looks up from the boiling pot. "Make sure the warlock let the child go when it is born. Tell them of the new law, it must be born in freedom from evil," the Crone said. "But Crone, it can't. I can't order them." "Awe but you can." "But." "Leave!" she said. He blinked out as another scrub blinked in. "Soon the new child will be born," she mumbled. "Not to be rude but she lost the magical child already," the scrub said. "Awe, but she will carry the two most powerful of them all. One for the force of good and the other for evil." The Crone said.  
  
Lost? I bet you aren't. This is just a clip from the story. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, the chapters will be longer this is just an intro. type thing. 


	2. Going to Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this  
  
Princesscatie21, hyperpiper91, Leia Alyssa, piperandleofanalways, Tape, piper, and Kelly- thanks for reviewing. It means a lot!   
  
Kangaroo- your own little spot! Thanks for mine. This is your permanent spot. Every time, your name will be at the end. Hehe. I am glad you like it. Your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks again.   
  
On with the story...  
  
Piper was sitting on the couch in the Sunroom reading like she did everyday. Ever since finding she was pregnant, her daily life was a lot simpler. She refused to lose this baby too. She couldn't live with it. It wasn't fair the first time she lost her baby.   
  
"Piper," Leo said, orbing in.   
  
"Hey handsome," she said, setting her book down.   
  
"Piper, the baby is coming tomorrow," Leo said.  
  
"What, that's is like 7 weeks early!" Piper said.  
  
"I know, but the Elders said the baby will come tomorrow," Leo said.  
  
"Okay, but why did they tell you?" Piper asked, knowing there was more.  
  
"The... the magic of the world will be gone. They want you to have the baby up there," he said. He didn't have to explain which "up there" he meant.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't mean the attic?" He shook his head. "Damn."  
  
Leo gave her a look of sympathy.  
  
"Leo, do I have to?" Piper said.  
  
He looked at the sky liked he was being called. "It would be best for the baby, and safest." Leo said, quoting the Elders.   
  
"Fine, but let me at least talk to Phoebe and Paige."  
  
"You have only 2 hours," Leo said.  
  
"But... that is not midnight!" Piper said.  
  
"It is were the spell was cast."  
  
"Fine, I'll be ready" Piper pouted, as she walked to the nearest phone.  
  
Piper dialed Phoebe's number and waited for it to ring.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"Hello Phoebe Halliwell, it is your long lost sister Piper."  
  
"Hehe, real funny. What's up?"  
  
"Come home, we need to talk," Piper said.  
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"Just, please come," Piper said.  
  
"Be there in a minute, I'm grabbing a ride from Paige."  
  
"Okay, that saves me a call," Piper said.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" she said.   
  
"Bye."  
  
"Are they coming?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes," Piper answered, annoyed.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Leo, do I have to go?" Piper asked.  
  
"Piper, it isn't my choice," Leo said.  
  
"What isn't your choice?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Um... you guys, I... I will have to gone for a day up there," Piper said.  
  
"WHAT?" Phoebe and Paige asked in unison.   
  
"Until I have the child," Piper said.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"All magic will be... out," Leo said, looking for the right word.  
  
"WHAT?" Phoebe and Paige asked again.  
  
"Piper can not take the chance of the baby being harm. It will be the most powerful baby ever," Leo said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crone sat in her chambers.   
  
"Bring me the baby. Find the warlocks!" she yelled to a scrub.  
  
"Yes." The scrub bowed and exited.  
  
"I will raise the child evil, and capture the good one," she said to herself. All she needed was to send warlocks and demons to the surface, before midnight, armed and ready to kill the two remaining Charmed Ones. This way, she can get the child easy, without the power of three in her way.  
  
A/N- do you like it. This chapter is for Prupie1329. Great story. Remember you owe me a chapter to Chat Room. 


End file.
